reversal
by blackoctubre
Summary: que pasaría si accidentalmente se rompen las tijeras interdimencionales... pues descubranlo aquí. ya se mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**blackoctubre: hola gente humana e.e espero … hoy traigo este fic que hice con un amigo irving ,después lo convenzo de que haga una cuenta de fanfiction no se preocupen, la idea fue hecha entre los dos en una tarde noche de habladurías , comenzemos con esto…**

 **como siempre star vs force evil no me pertence.**

 **capítulo 1**

 _era una hermosa tarde en Mewni mientras dos jóvenes mejor conocidos como Star Butterfly y su amigo y guardián Marco Díaz, ellos estaban ahí por la simple razón de tener que esperar… después del incidente de la varita, no había mucho que hacer a excepción de esperar, un día hartos deciden tomar las tijeras interdimensionales y escapar un rato a esa preocupación…_

 _ellos se alejaron del castillo, y llegaron con sapotoro y vieron que estaba cuidando los bebés que ludo le dio_

-sapotoro- dijo star- pelea con nosotros por favor

-no puedo cuido mis bebes, aparte para que quieres pelear - pregunto este algo confundido

\- estoy aburrida aparte no tengo nada que hacer- dijo star

-yo solo la sigo por que si- dijo marco

-mejor vayanse al bosque- dijo sapotoro

-esta bien tu ganas, y ludo- pregunto star

-ni idea, yo no confío en él- dijo sapotoro

-adios y suerte con tus niños- dijo star

 _en el bosque_

-star, dudo que venir al bosque sea buena idea- dijo marco

\- no te preocupes, que mas puede pasar- dijo star

\- groaaaaaawwwwwww- se acercó una bestia era como un perro gigante con un cráneo para afuera con ojos rojos y pecho amarillo con el resto de su piel grisácea, con unos símbolos de reloj de arena

-haaa justo lo que buscábamos- dijo star

-creo que deberias de tener un poco de cuidado star… - dijo marco quien justo fue tomado por la bestia

-oh, marco te llevas toda la diversión no es justo- dijo star

-lo bueno es que tengo mi varita- dijo sacando las tijeras interdimensionales - demonios se me olvido que no la tengo …- dijo star corriendo e intentando pelear con la bestia

\- groawwww- dijo la bestia y marco cae al piso..

\- muy bien.. baba de monstruo

 _el monstruo acorrala a star y esta le lanza las tijeras interdimensionales haciendo que se rompan y abre un vórtice el cual absorbió a star y a Marco y el monstruo huyó asustado. De ahí sale un perrito lazer y se cierra._

 **bueno aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya habra mas despues y perdon si de casualidad me falta un acento por alguna razón fanfiction me los quita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aqui de nuevo blackoctubre con este segundo capitulo de este fic un poco interesante… si me gusta actualizar rapido, se que eso es raro en alguien de fanfiction… bueno aqui esta como siempre la serie no me pertenece la historia si**

 _capitulo 2_

-Orion ven a ver esto- dijo una chica castaña

-que paso- dijo un muchacho rubio

-salieron de la nada- dijo la chica

-mmm… llevemosle a un lugar seguro- dijo orion el chico rubio

 _en una habitación con un poco demacrado y un poco tenebroso para algunos , star y marco estaban despertando_

-están bien?- dijo el chico rubio

\- quién eres?- preguntó marco

-soy orion futuro rey de inwem- dijo este un poco educado - y ella es mi prometida maria

-mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo maria con un hacha en la espalda

-te dije que no juegues con hachas , puede ser muy peligroso- dijo orion

-y qué edad tienen pequeños?- dijo orion

\- 14 años dijo star, me gusta esa hacha es genial- dijo star mientras sus ojos le brillaban

-star, es su hacha, creo que deberíamos irnos este parece ser un lugar peligroso- dijo marco

-este es el lugar más seguro que puedes encontrar, es el castillo - dijo maria

-no se cual sea su sifnificado de seguro, pero dudo que sea nuestro seguro- dijo marco

-realmente es el lugar más seguro y aburrido, pero bueno - dijo maría

-entonces su seguro es igual que nuestro seguro- dijo marco

\- si mira afuera se están divirtiendo como locos- dijo maria

 _acechan por la ventana y ven un montón de gente peleando y lanzando molotov a varios puestos robando y hurtando en todo… y muchas peleas salvajes._

-ok les creo- dijo marco

-se ve divertido…- dijo star

-en eso entra una mujer alta con unos cráneos en la cabeza con una capa y un pico de ave

orion dame tu cetro...

-No dejaremos que te apoderes del cetro de Orión-dijo maria

-quien es ella- pregunta star

-disculpe señorita, dolu, star star dolu- dijo orion algo apenado

-No se porque se me parece un poco familiar ella-dice Star

-bueno ella siempre ha querido mi cetro y siempre viene con sus secuaces para quitármelo, aunque primero habla formalmente y si me llego a negar, peleamos. y dolu, me sigo negando a darte mi cetro, aunque espero que eso no impida que vengas a mi boda- dijo orion

-Siempre la vencemos y no se rinde-dice maria

-¿entonces esta es una pelea pacífica?- preguntó marco

-exacto muchacho- dijo orion

-¡¿Espera que?!-dice star

-Si formalmente, aburrido-dice maria

-muy bien, formalmente le invito a una pelea de un uno a uno a las 3 de la tarde, el premio será el cetro.- dijo lodu

-claro, como siempre en el mismo lugar- dijo orion

-Bien yo lucharé-dice Star entusiasmada

-Me agradas chica star-dice maria

-¿Y tú qué harás?-le dice maria a marco

-ni idea, star estas segura de que quieres pelear- pregunta marco

-Siii, tiene tiempo que no luchó desde que mi madre recogió mi varita -dice star

Bien entonces a las 3, llevaré a mis mejores guerreros y esta vez obtendremos tu cetro muajaja- dice dolu

-ok te veremos a las 3- dijo orion

-entonces ustedes de ¿donde son?- preguntó orion

-soy una princesa mágica de otra dimensión- dijo star- y marco es de la tierra.

-Entonces vayamos a entrenar-dice maria

-pero no tienes tu varita- dijo marco

-Varita?-dice maria

-Varita mágica, también en mi mundo luchamos para defenderla, aunque mi madre la reina de mewny la está reparando-dice star-aunque Marcó yo también sé luchar sin necesidad de la varita

-Maria, no crees que seria mejor que se haga la pelea como siempre contigo a la cabeza- dijo orion algo preocupado.

-Yo quiero luchar aunque me da confianza esta chica-dice maria

-y de donde sacas esa confianza- pregunta orion

-Hay algo que me lo dice-dice maria

-Marco una vez que acabe la pelea. ¿Cómo regresaremos? - dice Star

-claro aunque tenemos que conseguir tijeras interdimensionales- dijo marco

-Nosotros tenemos- dice maria

\- eso suena bien- dijo marco

-entonces ponganse a entrenar- dijo orion-y después comeremos una rica pizza

-Claro no te preocupes - dice Star

-Vamos yo te acompaño, nos vemos alrato cariño - dice maría-Ahora a patear unos traseros

-estabien amor, y tu chico vienes conmigo o te vas con ellas- pregunto orion

-claro, no veo por qué no - dijo marco

-Ok marco nos vemos al rato - dice Star

-claro star- dijo marco

 _ **con las chicas entrenando**_

-muy bien Star aqui tienes una espada, un hacha, un sándwich , una piedra y un pan que tiene muchos dias, elige tu arma- dijo maria

-Mmm me gusta el hacha aunque tengo algo de hambre- dice Star viendo con ojos brillosos el sandwich

maria le da el hacha a star

-aqui las peleas son hasta dejar inconciente al otro luchador, si lo matas perderemos- dijo maria

-Entiendo-dice Star

-lo más importante es darle a la cabeza y proteger la tuya -dijo maria- asi que para dañarlo usa la punta del hacha, trata de derribarlo y lo golpeas, has comprendido- dijo sonriendo

-Sii eso es lo que más me gusta- dice Star destruyendo algo con el hacha

-entonces estas lista, vamos por las pizza que hizo Orión, yo jamas tuve suerte con la cocina - dijo maría apenandose un poco

-Yo tampoco y Marcó hace unos nachos increíbles- dice Star

\- aunque a veces extraño a mis padres, soy feliz con orion, que mas puedo pedir-dijo maria

-Y porque no vas un día con tus padres- dice Star

-ellos fallecieron cuando cumpli 17 - dijo maria con una lagrima

-Ohhh lo siento mucho- dice Star y abrazándola

-no te preocupes, si no hubiera conocido a orion unos años antes en que lo mandaron a mi mundo para que aprenda a ser un poco más salvaje, estaría sola-dijo maria

-Hmmm a mi también me mandaron al mundo de Marco para aprender a usar la varita adecuadamente- dice Star con cierta sospecha.

 _ **con los chicos en la cocina**_

-Amigo Diaz Preparemos la pizza ya que las chicas pronto vendrán-dice Orion

\- ¿y como sabes que ya pronto vendrán?- preguntó marco encendiendo el horno

-Pues simple, Maria es un poco ansiosa y termina siempre rápido lo que hace- dice -Orión-Además de que le encanta la pizza- le sonrió a marco

-interesante, y ¿donde aprendiste a hacer la pizza?- preguntó marco

-Aprendí sólo, observando a los empleados del castillo-dice Orión

-ohh, aver si despues hago de mis deliciosos nachos- dijo marco

-Podremos hacerlos entre los dos- dice Orión

-claro con mucho gusto- dijo marco

-Y que hay entre ustedes?- dice Orión

-¿que? de qué hablas- preguntó marco algo confundido

-Son pareja ¿no?- dice Orión

-te refieres a star... ella solo es mi mejor amiga- dijo marco

-Ohh lo siento, pensé eso-dice Orión algo apenado

-¿por qué pensaste eso?- dijo marco

-Bien pues se siente algo que los une a ustedes dos- dice Orión

-como que algo nos une.. explicate me confundes - dijo marco

-No te has dado cuenta?- dice Orión algo serio

-cuenta de que ?- dijo marco

-Mmm bien te lo explicare, pero primero deja la pizza en el horno- dice Orión

-comienza- dice marco

-Bien. Toma mis tijeras dimensionales y trata de ir a tu mundo- le dice Orión

-ok.. - toma las tijeras y va a una tierra postapocalíptica

-Ahí está- dice Orión

-creo que te entiendo, pero no muy bien- dijo marco

-Dime lo que haz entendido y después te diré que es lo que ha pasado con exactitud- dice Orión

-estamos en otro plano dimensional, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó marco

-Si ya que al romper sus tijeras, ustedes quedaron atrapados en este plano dimensional opuesto al suyo, bueno casi totalmente opuesto- dice Orión

-entiendo,eso significa que tu eres como el opuesto de star- dijo marco

Si, eso me di cuenta enseguida que los vi- dice Orión con una sonrisa

-interesante, por eso crees que star y yo estabamos juntos- pregunto marco

-Es lo que pienso ya que sus almas al igual que las nuestras están destinadas a estar unidas, acaso no han pasado por algo de lo que digo- dice Orión

-realmente algo asi escuche en lo del baile de la luna roja, pero no preste atención- dijo marco

-Entiendo, aunque supongo que Star no se vaya a dar cuenta- dice Orión

-asi te paso con maria?- preguntó marco

-Si, a decir verdad tampoco yo me lo imagine, solo estábamos juntos porque eramos mejores amigos- dice Orión

 _ **entran las chicas a la habitacion.**_

-amor ya está lista la pizza- entra maria rápidamente

-Llegaron rápido, Orión tenía razón- dice Marco algo nervioso

-La pizza ya esta lista,sólo está un poco caliente- dice Orión

-estabien esperare 5 minutos- dijo Maria sentándose en la mesa

-Siiii ya quiero pizza- dice Star emocionada

-Y que tal les fue?- les dice Orión a las chicas

-genial ella aprende rápido- dijo maria

-star tenemos un problema- dijo marco interrumpiendo

-Ohh que pasa Marco? Nunca te había visto tan serio- dice Star

-no podremos regresar a nuestra dimensión, hasta que tengamos alguna idea genia

-No entiendo, sólo necesitamos unas tijeras dimensionales no?-Dice Star

-Si ya le explique a Marco- dice Orión

-estamos en otro plano dimensional, aquí la es casi todo lo contrario a lo nuestro

-Pues tenemos que solucionarlo rápido. Pero primero hay que comer pizza - dice Star con sus ojos brillosos viendo la pizza

-Star tardará en darse cuenta lo de ustedes dos- le dice Orión a Marco susurrandole

y marco se sonroja

\- tu no hagas comentarios asi - dijo marco

-esta bien - le dice Orión a Marco riendo

-amor de qué hablan- preguntó Maria

-Emmm cosa de cocineros - dice Orión algo nervioso

-Orion te conozco muy bien, y se que escondes algo- dijo Maria

-Yo se que si, pero te lo diré al rato- le dice a María dándole un beso

Ohhh pues ya es casi la hora- dice Star

-cierto- dice Maria

 **que dicen se puso interesante o dejaran de leerme, bueno cualquier duda o comentario acepto reviews y agradezco a los que me dejaron uno ayer y gracias a marati2011y a los dos anónimos que me dejaron review, les deseo suerte y se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi aqui de nuevo este pequeño demonio, me gusta que les agrade mi fic**

 **bueno… se que a nadie le interesa leer esto, pero una persona me mando un pm y me pregunto por que se llama orión y mi respuesta es por el cinturón de orión estrellas, conjunto, creo que se entiende.**

 **Como siempre la serie no me pertenece y espero que le agrade la lectura**

 **3 capitulo**

-Hacha, armadura, casco, y lo más importante: mi vari...dice star

-no tienes tu varita aún- dijo marco

-Si lo olvide por un instante - dice Star

-Estas segura que lo puedes hacer- dice Orión

-Si no te preocupes - dice Star con entusiasmo

-te deseo suerte amiga- dijo marco

-espero que le des una lección a la persona con la cual pelearas-dijo maria

-si eso hare.-dijo star

 _De repente se abre un portal y salen muchos murciélagos a la vez que muchos mounstros. Todos se van alrededor y los murciélagos se centran y alejándose apareciendo Dolu en medio_

-esta vez es algo distinto a lo de siempre- dice Orión sorprendido

-cierto, eso no es normal en ella-dijo maria

Esta vez obtendré tu báculo y obtendré el máximo poder de hechicera de todo el universo- dice Dolu

-no lo creo. Ya que yo la protegeré y te derrotaré hechicera- dice Star

 _Dolu se quita su capa y transforma el campo de batalla_

-Ahora si comencemos niñita- dice dolu

-Bien empecemos- dice Star lanzándose con una patada hacia a ella lanzándola al piso

-Impresionante- dice Orión

-Dolu se eleva lanzándole ataques de magia hacía Star. Ella los esquiva sin mucho problema

-Tu puedes Star !- grito marco

-¡DALE ACABALA!-grito maria

 _Orión se queda observando y analizando en eso Star le da demasiados golpes y Dulo cae_

-Se acabó- dice Star

-Ahora es mi turno- dice dolu atrapándola con un ataque mágico

-oh, no - dijo marco preocupado

-Star no puede acercarse debido a su magia- dijo maria

-No puedo- dice Star

-Ahora Star toma esto- dice Orión arrojándole su báculo

-tu puedes star, orion no deja que ni yo juegue con su báculo- grito maria

 _Star lo toma y este se transforma_

-Bien no perderé- dice Star

-Ambas centran su máximo poder y lo arrojan entre sí

-Vamos Star ese báculo es más fuerte cuando usas tu mente en el

-tu pudes star- dijo marco

-Ahoraaa- dice Star

 _El rayo le da a Dolu_

-Nooooooo!- dice dolu tra formándose en un pequeño murciélago

-Siii gane!- dice Star emocionada

-gano- dijo marco

-Esta vez dolu uso su máximo poder-dijo orion

 _Dolu y sus secuaces regresan rápidamente al portal_

-Gracias por ayudarme. Toma de nuevo tu báculo- dice Star a Orión

-amor creo que hay algo que aun me debes explicar- dijo maria

-Ya te debiste de haber dado cuenta no? - dice a Orión

-cuenta de que- pregunto maria

-Quieres que se de cuenta Star o que quede como misterio para ella?

-me agrada más el misterio- dijo maria-vamos por ahí - dijo empujandolo con una fuerza increible

-Como todo salió muy bien empezaremos los preparativos para nuestro casamiento real- dice Orión

-muy bien estamos lejos de ellos dos, ahora si aparte de eso, ¡que tanto escondes?- preguntó maria.

-Que sientes entre tú y Star, al igual que en mi y Marco- le dice orion a maria

-siento que es como si fuera una hermana, o alguien muy cercano a mi- dijo maria

-Eso es debido a que ellos dos pertenecen a una dimensión paralela a la nuestra- dice Orión

-entonces estas diciendo, que star soy yo o que marco soy yo-? pregunto maria

Si, eso es lo único que tenía oculto- dice Orión

-esta bien, perdón por preocuparme- dijo maria

-Y que te parece?- dice Orión

-interesante- le dijo maria

-Bien pues hay que disfrutar su estancia, ya que se quedaran aquí para ver nuestra boda- dice Orión

-enserio, eso será genial- dijo maria

-Pues de regreso al castillo-dice dice Orión

-esta bien pero antes...- maria jala a orion y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

 _con Star y Marco_

Me divertí mucho, aunque ella era fuerte- dice Star

-me preocupe por ti- dijo marco- me alegro que te divirtieras

-Aunque seguía con más entusiasmo cuando estaba apoyándome. Gracias Marco- dice Star y le da un abrazo

-denada star- corresponde el abrazo

-chicos- grita maria

-Ya vamos- dice Star

-Lo hiciste muy bien- dice Orión a Star

-entonces se quedarán para nuestra boda- preguntó maria

-Sii- dijo star con mucho entusiasmo

-por supuesto- hablo marco

-en cuanto tiempo es- pregunta marco

\- en dos dias muchacho- dijo maria

-Nos quedamos- dice Star emocionada

-con gusto- dijo marco

-Regresemos al castillo-dice Orión

 **Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, les desea suerte este pequeño demonio blackoctubre, y como siempre agradezco a los que me dejan review , suerte .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo aqui blackoctubre, trayendo otro capitulo de este fic, el cual ya casi esta terminando solo falta un capitulo mas, espero que les agrade, como siempre la serie no me pertenece… la historia si aparte de oron y maria XD**

 **capitulo 4**

entran al castillo y justo en el trono se ve a un señor ya un poco grande de edad y se sorprende

\- hola papá- grito Orion

-hijo mío- dijo el papa de Orion

-y quienes son ellos, lo digo ya que se parecen demasiado a ustedes dos- dijo el padre de Orion

-Es cierto, como no me di cuenta- dice Star

-Que pasa Star?- dice Marco

-Es que olvide el hacha de Maria- dice Star

-no te preocupes por ella- dijo Maria

-Me habías dicho que era tu favorita, voy por ella rápido- dice Star y sale corriendo

-Espera Star, disculpen volvemos enseguida- dice Marco

-esta bien.. - dijo Orion

-eso es raro- dijo Maria

-muy bien expliquenme que necesitan- dijo el padre de Orion

-Bien aquí está- dice Star

-Ehhm oye Star- dice Marco

-Que pasa?-dice Star

-Tengo que decirte quienes son Orión y Maria- dice Marco

-Jaja no necesitas decirmelo, ya se que somos nosotros mismo- dice Star sonriendo

-Ya lo habías notado?- dice Marco

-Por su puesto, aunque ellos son lo opuesto q nosotros aunque hay muchas cosas en común- dice Star

-en te que te refieres a las diferencias, y coincidencias- preguntó marco

-Pues ambos defendemos nuestra barita o báculo de los malvados, además de que ellos al -igual que tu y yo estamos unidos- dice Star algo sonrojada

-entiendo - dijo Marco

-Además de que sin duda son iguales a nosotros y te ves linda como mujer- dice Star riendo

-jajaja, y tu te ves cool de chico- dijo Marco

-Lo sé, siempre soy cool- dice Star

-aunque el se comporta todo lo contrario a ti- dijo Marco

-Si, de hecho ambos. Creo que es lo que mi madre es como quiere que sea- dice Star

-creo que estas en lo correcto- dijo Marco

-Es difícil serlo para mi, por suerte entonces te tengo a mi lado- dice Star

-siempre estare a tu lado para ayudarte star- dijo Marco

-Por eso te quiero- dice Star y lo abraza

 **bueno se despide este pequeño demonio blackoctubre, espero que les guste dejen review, se despide de nuevo blackoctubre**


	5. Chapter 5

_**el ultimo capitulo al fin , y les tengo una mala noticia, jajajajaja habra secuela**_

 _ **como siempre star vs foce evil no me pertenece la historia si aparte de orion,maria, taba, y lodu.**_

 _ **capítulo 5**_

 _2 días después ... el dia de la boda_

-gracias por ayudarme star- dijo Maria mientras Star la estaba peinando

-no hay problema- dijo Star

-Y qué es lo que te agrado de Orión- dice Star

-pues, el es lindo tierno y aunque aveces sea algo sobreprotector... siempre estuvo ahí para mí -dijo María

-Ohh entiendo. Me alegró mucho por ti- dice Star

-y bueno ustedes cuando se dirán la verdad, no te hagas la inocente.. se que sientes algo por tu amigo marco- dijo Maria

-No lo se, se que al igual que ustedes somos como almas gemelas. Aunque yo al igual que el queremos que las cosas se vayan dando por sí solas- dice Star sonriendo

-interesante- dijo Maria

 _en eso la puerta suena_

-Quién es?- di e Star

-Maria puedo pasar?- dice una chica misteriosa

-amm.. claro?- dijo Maria algo confundida

 _Star se sorprende y se le lanza ensima_

-No vendrás a arruinar la boda de Orión y Maria cierto?- dice Star

-star.. cálmate- dijo Maria

-Disculpe señorita, pero sólo he venido con mi amiga y a felicitarla- dice Taba

-hola taba- dijo maria

Vaya fue mi error, disculpa- dice Star y levantandola

-ella es familiar de Orión, tal vez su hermana menor, se parece demasiado- dice Taba observando de cerca a Star

-Me siento acosada- dice Star

-es orion, pero de otro plano dimensional- dijo maria tranquilamente

-¡¿Queeee?!¡¿ Como?!- dice Taba

-rompieron unas tijeras interdimensionales y no saben como regresar- Maria acaricia a un gato que babea dulces

-Si, soy de otro plano y en mi mundo eres un chico que siempre ha querido ser mi pareja. Por eso sospeche de ti- dice Star riendo

-vez- dijo Maria

-Enserio y como soy?- dice Taba emocionada

-Bueno pues como decirlo, mmm eres un demonio que siente furia en todo momento y va en un carruaje con su caballo muerto- dice Star

-Muerto no entiendo- dice Taba algo confundida

-chicas, tengo una pregunta..- pregunto maria

-Que pasa?- dijo Taba

-si?- pregunto Star

-ya está anocheciendo... a qué hora era la boda- preguntó María

-Ohhh si ya vamonos- dijo Taba

-Estas lista?- dice Star

-si, y un poco nerviosa- dijo Maria

-Por cierto mi caballo aquí está vivo- dice Taba

 _con los chicos esperando en el altar ya que faltaban 5 minutos para que comienze la boda... y sin señal de las chicas_

Jaja típico de ellas verdad Marco- dice Orión

-si, tienes razón- dijo Marco

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo y con este día el reino pasa a tus manos- le dice el rey a Orión

-hijo, tal vez tu padre siempre piense que eres muy formal para nuestro reino, pero estoy orgullosa de lo que eres- dijo la madre de orion

-Los quiero a ambos y descuiden que el reino yo y mi amada lo mantendremos estable- dice Orión y los abraza a los dos

-muy bien la boda ya va a comenzar- dijo Marco- ya llegaron

suenan los tambores de guerra y maria se comienza acercar a una plataforma en la cual orion está esperando

-Suena un cuerno el cual es la señal de que María ha llegado

-Nervioso?- dice Marco

-Si algo y también feliz- dice Orión

-me alegro- dijo Marco

-Esto es demasiado lento. !yo los declaro nuevos rey y reina de inwem! - dice el padre de Orión al momento que ella sube a la plataforma

 _El rey y la reina a cada quien les ceden su corona y todo el reino aplaude_

-Es como siempre lo imagine mi querida- dice Orión

-yo lo imagine más rápido- dijo Maria

-Yo más refería a nosotros d...- dice Orión y Maria lo interrumpe con un beso

-wow-dijo Marco

-Sii woow- dice Star

-y creo que ustedes, tienen que regresar a su propio reino- dijo Maria

-Si, nuestros padres ya deben de estar preocupados- dice Marco

-Los echaré de menos y que sean muy felices- dice Star dándoles abrazo a Maria y Orión

-Chicos la única forma que regresen es la misma en la que vinieron- dice Orión

-y cuando quieran regresar, solo rompan unas tijeras y estaran aqui- dijo Maria

-claro- dijo Marco

-orion le da en una bolsa las 4 tijeras interdimensionales

-suerte- dijo marco tirando una tijera interdimensional al piso

-buena suerte y nos vemos - dijo Star rompiendo las tijeras con un hacha

-son succionados por un vórtice negro

-esa era mi hacha verdad- dijo María

Lo es - dice Orión

-necesitare otra hacha entonces - dijo María

-Si lo supuse- dice Orión

-bueno...vamos irnos, no crees amor- dijo Maria

 _ **ahora con star y marco**_

 _Ambos despertando en la casa de Marco, los cachorros empiezan a jugar alrededor de ellos y los padres de Marco y Star van rápido a verlos_

-Donde estaban?- dice la reina de mewni

-cuanto tiempo desaparecimos- preguntó marco

-cuatro días- dice el señor Díaz

-Y no los encontramos en ninguna dimensión- dice el rey butterfly

-digamos que llegamos a inwen- dijo Star

-Acaso fueron a una dimensión paralela?- dice Glosaryc

-sí - dijo Marco

-Sabía que hay varios universos- dice Glosaryc

-Al menos ya están aquí sanos y a salvo- dice la señora Díaz

-exacto- dijo el señor Díaz

-hija despues espero tu explicación de qué pasó ahí- dijo la mamá de star y la abraza

-Claro que si mamá, tengo mucho que contarles- dice Star

-Tu varita aún no está lista por cierto- dice el rey butterfly

-me lo imagine... lo bueno es que ya se que estara bien despues- dijo Star

-Que?- preguntan todos

-bueno despues se lo explico- dijo Star- ahora marco hazme unos nachos

 **y aqui el final de este capítulo, no terminó tan starco como algunos quisieran, pero star y marco, son jóvenes aun y aun deben aclarar sus dudas, para eso habrá secuela muajajajaja…**

 **bueno se despide este pequeño demonio blakoctubre. se les quiere y mucho gracias a los que me dejaron review encerio se les agradece de todo corazón.**


End file.
